


100 Bakers Motel

by Baked_Apple_Pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Does anybody actually read through tags?, I DO NOT NOR HAVE I EVER SHIPPED CHARLIE AND SAM, I double dare you, OTHER THAN AS FRIENDS, Oneshot, Post Season 7, a fix-it fic of sorts, just an idea i had, non romantic relationship, pre season 8, purgatory is mentioned, read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baked_Apple_Pie/pseuds/Baked_Apple_Pie
Summary: What if after Dean and Cas went to purgatory, Sam visited Charlie for help?(NOT A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP GUYS I WOULD NEVER EVER DO THAT I PROMISE)
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester, Possible Destiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	100 Bakers Motel

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is an idea I found in my ideas folder that I finally decided to write. (Whoopty doo)  
> So read it and enjoy?

Sam trudged down the halls of  the rickety, run-down motel, checking his phone every once in a while to make sure he didn’t miss the apartment. Glancing down, he re-read his chat from earlier.

_ Hey, where are you staying right now? I hate to ask, but there’s an emergency. _

**_100 Bakers Motel in Lava Hot Springs, Idaho, Room 23. Why? R u ok?_ **

_ No, not really. Can I drop in? I’m sorry, but there’s a bit of a problem. _

**_Course you can, Sam. By the way, u text like a grandma_ **

_ Whatever. I’ll see you later. _

He sighed, before looking up and glancing at the door number to his left. Number 18. Rubbing his face, Sam blindly walked ahead, trying to block out the worried voices in his head. 

Finally, he stops in room 23. Reaching out he knocked on the door twice before shoving his hands into his pockets, staring down at the suspiciously stained carpet below him. After a second the door unlocked and opened, revealing a happy face.

“Sam!” Sam couldn’t help to grin, reaching out to hug the girl, careful of her sling.

“Hey, Charlie.”

—————————————

“Woah woah woah, slow down.” Charlie Bradbury held out her hand in front of her. “So Dick… exploded?” Sam nodded dejectedly.

“Uh-huh.” 

“And Dean and this Cas guy were just… gone.”

“Yep.” Charlie leaned back in her seat, a thoughtful look on her face. 

“Huh.”

“Yep, that’s exactly what I thought,” Sam muttered sarcastically, running a hand through his hair. Charlie smiled at him sympathetically and patted his hand.

“Is there anything I could do?” She asked. “Within reason, I mean.” Sam hesitated before nodding, rubbing his forehead.

“Yeah, actually. You don’t think Crowley would’ve kept a notebook, or...or something from when he was trying to find purgatory? Like, to keep track of everything?” Charlie hesitated, rolling her lip in between her teeth before answering.

“It’s a long shot, but I suppose it’s possible. If he kept it on a database…” Charlie continued muttering to herself, and Sam sighed, leaning back into the creaky cushions of the sofa and closing his eyes.

“Sam! Are you listening?” The redhead hit his arm and Sam bolted back to attention.

“Huh? Wait, what?” He blinked and Charlie rolled her eyes.

“I  _ said _ , I’m gonna help you look for them.” She repeated. And Sam nodded, smiling at her gratefully.

“Thank you.” Charlie nodded then grinned, holding her hand up for a high five.

“Let’s go save Dean Winchester and his possible boyfriend!”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> So I actually have quite a few ideas on how to make this into a series, maybe include Kevin and destiel (and perhaps Sabriel?) I don’t know, I just kinda am in the mood to rewrite Season 8 and make myself feel better about all of the seasons that followed.
> 
> So please tell me what you think and if you would be interested in this as a series, it would be, like, really helpful.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> -Apple


End file.
